broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Shimmering Falls
The Shimmering Falls is a location in Elements Within. The Falls makes it's debute in Season 2 Episode 10. It is mostly inhabited by Shimmering Ponies. History When the Shimmering Falls were under attack, the King and Queen ordered a pony to take the Royal Foals to safety while they fought. Sadly the Kingdom was turned to stone, but not entirely because the Royal Foals were still alive thus a spark kept a part of it safe. 21 years later The Elements Within along with Peppermint and Scarred Paw went to the Kingdom to restore it. A spirit named Frost tells them the only way to lift the spell is to go through the Shimmering Labyrinth. When each pony reached the end, they had to give up something importa nt to them for the spell to work. When the Kingdom was restored, a stained glass window is formed showing the ponies saving the kingdom. Also a book pops out revealing the current heir to the throne of the Kingdom, Layla. Layla's Escape Scarred Paw is a Shimmering pony who is Layla's biological older sister. When the kingdom was under attack, Scarred Paw was ordered by her parent to the herself and Layla to safety. As the barrier was close to her a Chimera appeared. Scarred Paw knew she won't make it, so she threw Layla through the barrier, saving her until her adoptive parent, who later died, took her in. As for Scarred Paw, she was about to be killed, until right before the Chimera would have killed her the kingdom turned to stone. Years later when she was reverted back to her normal state, she met Layla. At first Layla didn't believe her being her sister, until Scarred Paw showed her the locket of a picture of the two as kids. Residence Layla Scarred Paw Lightning Mist Royalty King Radius (Deceased) Queen Solar (Deceased) Places 'Shimmering Labyrinth' The Shimmering Labyrinth is a place where time is bent. It was seen to contain the spell to save the Falls. While in the Shimmering Labyrinth each pony gives up something important to them in order to lift the spell. Cryla must give up her creativity. Moon Dancer must give up her memories. K.B. is offered a chance to talk to her mother again, to hug her and have a mother again. But gives it up saying that if she had what she wanted, the Shimmering Falls would disappear. Feathermay gives up her feelings, including the ones towards Rainbow Blitz. Harth must give up her shard of the Crystal Heart. Cloud Spark must give up her bravery and leadership. In the end it was test, and each item is given back, excluding K.B.'s 'Tree of Life' The Tree of Life residesce in The Shimmering Fall and keep the magic of Equestria in Balance. It is why the Shimmering Falls is so popular because of this, though it must be protected. Appearance Shimmering Falls bares a great resemblence to Rainbow Falls and Winsome Falls. Category:Locations